Look at me! I'm a clever title!
by Anti-reality
Summary: A series of YuHi drabbles/one-shots. There needs to be more of this shipping. First chapter is very short.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Loving Thoughts**

This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mushy-slushy it hurts... Hiei would be ashamed

Very, very short. I promise the others will be longer...

Don't own YYH. I just love it

* * *

**Yusuke's POV**

Hiei's the love of my life. He's my fallen Angel with broken wings, my brave broken soldier with too many scars to count (some inflicted by his own blade and his own hand). Everyone thinks I'm in love with Keiko, even Hiei sometimes, but Hiei's the only person I want. He's my damsel in distress and the only person I care about saving. His childhood was hell so he keeps a mask of anger and hatred up to stop further pain but when it's just me and him, his eyes scream out for someone to comfort him, to save him but he's so afraid of getting rejected or abandoned again that he tries to fight through it on his own. I love the way he blushes, the way he gets possessive, his voice, his laugh, his eyes, his hair... Everything about him. He's... Perfect

**Hiei's POV**

Yusuke's an idiot, but he's MY idiot and if anyone else touches him they can expect a slow death... And... I... Sort of... Love him... *blush*

(Wow Hiei... You had a lot to say... -.- )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Happy Birthday Yusuke!**

**Yusuke's POV**

I sighed as I finally made it to my spot on the roof, my day had sucked like hell. First of all I woke up to my mom's drunken buddy being a complete and total ass and my mom was too drunk herself to do a thing. Then Keiko being her nagging annoying self showed up at my door and brutally woke me up with a smack before practically dragging me to school and I didn't even to get to see Hiei because he had to leave in the middle of the night. He said something about 'urgent business in Makai.' Then my teachers felt like being even more evil than usual. Kuwabara was annoying as hell but before I could kick his ass the principal showed up. I sighed again and punched the wall, not hard even to cause serious damage but enough to have hurt Kuwabara. "Happy fucking birthday to me!" I shouted plopping down and pulling out some candy.

I tossed it up and was about to catch it in my mouth when suddenly, it was snatched out of the air. I turned to glare at the person who had dared mess with me at the point and saw Hiei popping my candy into his mouth. I grinned at him, the glare disappearing, and jumped up hugging him tightly. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my shoulder "Yusuke..." He murmured warmly before leaning up on his tip toes to kiss my cheek "I just came to tell you that I'm back from Makai and I'll see you after you get home." He said before removing his arms and dropping down to stand normally.

He turned to leave "love you Hiei!" He wasn't facing me but I knew he was blushing "Love you..." He muttered quietly and my heart fluttered. He jumped from the roof to a tree an in a flash he was gone. I smiled, my day wasn't looking do bad now, Hiei managed to turn it around that fast.

**Hiei's POV**

I left Yusuke's school and made my way to the fox's house. I climbed in through his open window and made my way to his kitchen. I had gotten permission to cook this morning after he gave me the basics. His family was off doing whatever it is humans do and he was at school so I didn't have to deal with them and Kurama was at school. I took a deep breathe and began cooking. I had never actually made cupcakes before but after 2 failed batches I managed to make an edible batch. Edible was good enough for a normal idiot but it wasn't good enough for MY idiot. Two more batches and I finally made the perfect batch, which was luckily because Kurama was running out of the ingredients I needed. I frosted with orange frosting, I would have used green because it's his favorite color but it's not the most appetizing on a cupcake. I walked into his bedroom and put it on his dresser. I left a note next to it and ran off to get finish my business for the rest of the day so my time with Yusuke wouldn't be interrupted.

**Yusuke's POV**

I made it through the rest of school with a silly grin on my face. Kuwabara freaked out a bit considering 10 minutes ago I was super pissed but I didn't really care. I made it home and ran around my drunk mom to race into my room. Hiei was usually there sitting on my bed waiting for me to get back from school but not today. I frowned before glancing at my dresser to see a chocolate cupcake with orange frosting. I raised and eyebrow before picking it up and grabbing the note next to it

_'I had some last minute things to do but I'll be back in about an hour. Until then enjoy the cupcake._

_-Hiei_

_Oh, and happy birthday Yusuke' _

I couldn't stop a smile as I pulled the wrapper off the cupcake and took a bite. My eyes widened it was amazing. I had no idea Hiei could cook so well. I smiled, my boyfriend was full of surprises. I finished my cupcake and took a nap. I was half woken up by the window sliding open and Hiei's soft footsteps approaching the bed. He crawled in next to me and cuddled against me "Yusuke, you awake?" I grinned and pulled him close and kissed him. He immediately kissed back and after a few minutes he pulled back slightly but we stayed connected by our noses "happy birthday...my love."

* * *

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon but first I wanted to see if any of you (My lovely readers) had any requests or ideas for chapters that you want me to add. Just leave me a comment and I'll do my best to add that chapter for you.


End file.
